Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) is a rapidly expanding global health concern; it is currently the most common pathogen linked to patients with skin and soft-tissue infections. Apart from the high mortality and rapid transmission rates, MRSA infections result in billions of dollars in additional health care costs each year. Several recent studies have indicated a steady decline in the number of health care-associated invasive MRSA infections (infections contracted by a patient admitted in a hospital or clinic for another health-related issue) both in the United States and Europe. Although there has been a decrease in invasive health care-associated MRSA infections that can be attributed to greater awareness and implementation of MRSA prevention programs, community-associated MRSA (CA-MRSA) infections remain a significant threat to the general public. Compounding the problem further is the limited number of effective antimicrobials commercially available to treat MRSA infections.
A number of antimicrobials which were once deemed effective against MRSA have now become ineffective due to the development of microbial resistance to these agents. MRSA isolates resistant to a wide-variety of antimicrobial drug classes including the β-lactam antibiotics (namely the penicillins and cephalosporins), macrolides, and fluoroquinolones have been found. Resistance has also emerged to therapeutic agents once deemed to be the drugs of choice in treating MRSA infections, such as vancomycin and linezolid.
There is an urgent need for compositions and methods for treating MRSA infections. The present invention addresses that demand.